Two Short Conversations
by ThoseWereTheDays
Summary: A short ficlet featuring Anakin, Ahsoka, Barriss and Master Unduli. ONE-SHOT


_Disclaimer: I have about twelve dollars in my wallet. If I owned any of this, I would have a lot more than that… right?_

* * *

><p><strong>The Master<strong>

"You're frowning."

Quirking a brow, Anakin Skywalker spared the Mirialan woman standing beside him a curious glance. "What?"

"I said _you're frowning_," Master Unduli repeated. "Is there something on your mind?"

"No, I'm fine," the other Jedi lied. He released a heavy sigh a moment later when his incredulous companion rested a hand on her hip, and raised her own brow. "It's nothing. I just don't like tight spaces… and this whole situation feels a little too familiar, doesn't it?"

"How do you mean?" Luminara asked.

"This place…" Anakin replied, motioning toward the coarse, rocky walls of the dark tunnel in which they currently found themselves. "These circumstances. Everything."

"You are referring to our last visit to Geonosis," Luminara deduced. "Well, with any luck, this mission will prove far less perilous than the last."

"I really wish you wouldn't say things like that," Anakin remarked.

Master Unduli merely shook her head in amusement. "Are you superstitious, Skywalker? Not to worry… I have yet to see any worms, or battle droids."

"Superstitious? I think I'm delirious," Anakin quipped, cracking a lopsided grin. "I could have sworn I just heard you make a joke."

"You must be imagining things," Luminara jested before her expression once again grew serious. "There appears to be no apparent danger for the time being. Shall we contact the others?"

"I guess now is as good a time as any," Anakin concurred, reaching for the commlink hanging from his utility belt and bringing it to his lips. There was a short beep, and the faint crackling of static when he switched it on. "Rex, are you there?"

"Standing by and awaiting orders, general," a familiar voice answered.

"We're all clear up here," Anakin replied. "Let Ahsoka and padawan Offee know that we're ready to move, will you?"

"Right away, sir."

Returning the transmitter to his belt, Anakin detected a hint of disapproval on Master Unduli's face once he turned back to her.

"You have developed quite a shorthand with your captain, as well as your apprentice," she commented.

Tilting his head to the side, the Jedi Knight cleared his throat slightly louder than necessary as he folded his arms across his chest. "You don't approve of my methods?"

"You have already proven yourself a solid tactician and strategist," Luminara replied. "I am not questioning your leadership skills, or your ability to train padawan Tano. However, I do find that you can sometimes be a bit too… _casual_ with she and your men."

"And while I value your opinion, I personally find that too much formality can create just as many problems as solutions. I prefer to be open and direct with those around me," Anakin retorted, not looking away until the distant shuffling of boots met their ears and grabbed their attention.

"So it would seem," Luminara said, following his gaze. "In this matter, perhaps it would be best if we agreed to disagree?"

Anakin smirked. "Agreed…"

* * *

><p><strong>The Apprentice<strong>

"You're frowning."

Arching a brow, the young Togruta turned with a start and cast her companion a puzzled glance. "Huh?"

"You haven't said a word since we arrived," Barriss Offee stated matter–of–factly. "What's wrong? Is something bothering you?"

"No, it's just…" Ahsoka trailed off, struggling to compose herself. "We should be in there with them. What if something happens?"

"You can't be everywhere at once, Ahsoka," Barriss replied, offering her fellow apprentice a sympathetic smile. "Besides, Master Skywalker is more than capable of taking care of himself. You must trust him, just as I trust Master Unduli."

"I trust him with my life," Ahsoka said, a little too hastily.

"Then you must also trust in his judgment," Barriss proceeded without pause. "We are only padawans… we still have much to learn if we wish to become true Jedi. It is not our place to question their decisions."

"Even when their decisions could get them killed?" Ahsoka countered, glancing over at the squad of clone troopers gathered a short distance away near the entrance to a dark, forbidding cave. "They went in alone. Why should we stay behind while they risk their safety?"

"They chose to scout ahead for signs of danger," came the simple response. "It was their choice, and it is one that we must respect even if we don't agree. The details of this mission were vague at best. It is always wiser to risk the lives of few, rather than the lives of many…"

Ahsoka continued to watch the assembled troopers while they geared up and inspected their weapons.

"I know, you're right," she said at last; a sigh of resignation escaping her lips as she finally stopped pacing and took a seat beside her friend.

"I don't presume to know all the answers," Barriss replied. "Like you, I am merely doing the best I can."

Sighing a second time, Ahsoka shut her eyes as she leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees. "How do you do it, Barriss?"

"What do you mean?" Barriss wondered aloud. "Do what?"

"How do you stay so… calm?" Ahsoka elaborated. "You're always so patient and in control. I don't know how you manage it."

"Not always," was the Mirialan's only response.

There was a long stretch of silence before Ahsoka spoke again.

"It's ironic," she said, mustering a smile and giving a soft, humorless laugh. "I always tell Anakin that he's too overprotective with me, and here I am doing the exact same thing."

Barriss couldn't stifle a small laugh of her own. "And that surprises you?"

"What?"

"You do realize that you share many similarities with your master?" Barriss asked. "From what I've heard, you two have more in common than you might think."

Ahsoka couldn't help but grin. "I could say the same about you and Master Unduli."

"It is only natural, I suppose," Barriss replied with a shrug. "They are our masters, after all."

Their conversation came to an abrupt end an instant later. Ahsoka was the first to spot the distinct blue and white coloring of Captain Rex's armor when he emerged from the cave to join his men, and she quickly rose back to her feet. The clone officer was met with several salutes from his subordinates before the pair of Jedi were pointed out to him.

"Rex is back," Ahsoka stated, immediately starting in her captain's direction. "Let's see what's going on…"

Standing, Barriss followed suit.

* * *

><p><em>Originally, this was going to be the first in a series of vignettes exploring the similarities between Anakin and Ahsoka, and the consequences that they would both eventually face as a result of Anakin's own personal shortcomings. However, that idea has since been abandoned. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!<em>

_~ThoseWereTheDays_


End file.
